Night Meeting
by Katana Kunai
Summary: What would happen if I brought together an immortal vampire hunter and a boutique owner? Chaos.Just so you know, I don't own Inuyasha or the Dark Hunter series. Not good with summaries. Read the story.
1. Prologue

Fluffy: Hey, everybody. I am just letting you know that I can write my stories now, thanks to my sister, Andy. She can be nice… on extremely rare occasions. Anyway, I hope you don't mind the sadness of this chapter. It will get happier as story goes on. If the thoughts come to me. On with the story. It will most likely be very short.

He couldn't believe it. They were gone. His father, his mother, his half brother, even his little sister. There was no one. Damn the man. He offered his allegiance to him in order to prevent this. But he had betrayed him, gone back on his word. The dirty, rotten, bastard. Now with the battle wounds he got from fighting another war, he promised on the lot lives of his family, he would destroy the dirty whoreson.

Suddenly, he felt a sword fall into his back. A river of blood flowed from all the wounds he received from the previous battle and the new one. He was very angry at the one who did this, but as he was about to die, he saw a strange man with long blond hair that reached his shoulders and off-setting silver eyes.

"Hello."

"Get away from here. I will not die, now. Leave me."

"I know will not die. In fact, I am here to give you another at life."

"What?"

"In exchange for your soul and allegiance, you will be able to wreak your revenge on the one who killed your family. It's a good deal, eh?"

"Hmph. The last time I did that, I lost the ones who were dearest to me."

"Yes, that is true, but what have got to lose, now?"

After a few moments of contemplating this, he finally said, "What will you be teaching me?"

"I will teach you to conceal yourself in the crowds, to control powers that people only dream of having, to live alongside the night, and to protect humanity from the very evil that it is ignorant to and will always be ignorant to. And so much more."

"Then, start teaching me. And teach me well."

Fluffy: I told you it was a little sad and short. Just so you know, it is all Sess/Kags. I hope you don't start thinking it's an angst. It really isn't. Anyway, it is a lot better as it goes on. Don't give up on it. Later.

P.S: I don't like flames. Anyone flames, I get very angry at people. In the words of my sister, "I will hunt you down, sic my 2 cats, Coal and Cinder, after you, and burn you like a witch while singing the chorus to "Disco Inferno." That is all.


	2. The Background of This Tale

Fluffy: Hello, people. Someone reviewed telling me to write more. So here it is. Just remember, this is a crossover of Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark Hunter series, Inuyasha, and my creativity. Only the creativity part is mine. The strange words you have probably never seen before in your lives is used by Sherrilyn Kenyon and not me. To understand these words, you would normally have to read the entire Dark Hunter series to understand what everything means. Since you guys probably wouldn't want to do that, I will put in a glossary at the end of each chapter when there are new words. Aren't I great? ' Now, allow me to summarize everything with a presentation of the Dark Hunters' and the Were- Hunters' stories.

* * *

---Dark Hunter Story---

Thousands of years ago, Apollo made a bet with Zeus that he could make a better human than the humans that inhabited the earth. When Zeus took the bet, Apollo set forth to create the perfect human. After many months, he succeeded in creating the perfect human.

These humans were perfect in every way. They had Apollo's sun blond hair and sky blue eyes. They were perfectly muscular, lean, and they had the figure for their gender. They were also given the gift of psychic abilities. Since they were followers of Apollo, it was only fair to call them Apollites.

They took their residence in Atlantis, but even though they lived in peace, the humans were afraid that the Apollites would destroy them. After many suggestions as to what to do, they decided to give their most beautiful woman, Ryssa, to Apollo. Apollo, being Apollo, immediately fell in love with the woman and with the passing of five months, the woman bore him a son.

The queen of the Apollites, who was very well known for her jealousy, became furious when she found out about this. So she sent a team of assassins to kill both mother and child. She told them to make it look like an animal attack so that Apollo wouldn't find out and attack the Apollites. Little did they know that this would also seal their fate.

Apollo saw Ryssa and child dead, and after little investigation, found that the Apollites killed them. So great was his anger, that he wanted to kill them. Thanks to Artemis, he suddenly remembered that if the Apollites were destroyed, Apollo would be destroyed as well as the world as known.

So he decided to give the Apollites four curses. The first was banishment from his daylight realm so that he would never have to remember their treachery. The second, because they made it seem that an animal killed Ryssa and the child, they were given animal characteristics, such as honed senses and fangs and that they had to take blood from other Apollites every few days or the will die. The final and most horrible curse was that they would only live to be twenty-seven.

(N.N: What does this have to do with the Dark Hunters?)( A.N: I'm getting there!)

The Apollites, wishing to at least overcome their drastically shortened lifespan, found that the absorption of human souls will lengthen their lives, but not for long. They only last a few days before they die and become useless. Unfortunately, with this way of living longer, there is a cost. With this way of cheating their deaths, they become Daimons, eternal murderers.

Apollo's anger shook over Mount Olympus at this horrible defiance. In his anger, he went to his twin sister, Artemis, and told her to create the ultimate warrior. A warrior that could always kill Daimons for all time. A warrior that lived as long as the Apollite race would.

Artemis decided to follow his orders. She answered the calls for vengeance from men who died of injustice. The first being Acheron(ACK-uh- ron) Parthenopaeus (Par-then-oh-pay-us) of Atlantis. Artemis chose to let them take their vengeance in exchange for their eternal service and their souls. So they are forever cursed to wander the earth, protecting humanity from the threat called Daimons. Well, not FOREVER.There is an out clause. IF they fall in love and that person passes Artemis's test, the one they must first lose their Dark-Hunter powers and then have their heart stop beating. Then, the one who was tested must place a medallion that contains the Dark-Hunter's soul to a bow and arrow marking that was where Artemis took his soul. Then wait a minute or two.

---Were-Hunter Story---

Thousands of years ago, the great king, Lycaon of Arcadia married what he thought was a beautiful, human, woman. On her twenty-seventh birthday, he found out that his beloved wife was an Apollite woman. He was horrified to realize that the two sons she bore him would meet the same, grisly, end. He asked his advisors how to avoid it, but they said that their fates were sealed when they were born.

Unfortunately, he never took no for an answer. He was a sorcerer. He would find some way to prevent his sons' end.

After much research, he found that if they were magically spliced with powerful animals, they would not only outlive their mother, but outlive any human.

The Fates found out about this act of insolence and gave Lycaon a chance to undo this by killing all that he had created. When he refused, the Fates decided to curse the new species. They will forever fight and hate each other until their species vanishes. Whenever Lycaon created a new creature, he created two. One had a human heart and the other an animal heart. The ones with human hearts were called Arcadians. The ones with animal hearts, the Katagaria(kat-uh-GAR-ee-uh).

The Katagaria would be born as animals, but once their hormones unlock their powers, they can become human-externally, of course. With the Arcadians, vice-versa.

They should have been peaceful to each other, instead, the goddess, Discordia, planted mistrust in them. The Arcadians thought that they were superior to the Katagaria because they had morals and behaved like humans while the Katagaria didn't. The Katagaria found that the Arcadians were dishonest and untrustworthy.

Because of these thoughts, they forever battle. They prey on each other for the length of eternity. The Katagaria believing that the Arcadians were the true threat to the world and the Arcadians believing that the Katagaria were merely animals that should be put down.

They have been battling to this day.

* * *

Fluffy: And that's how it went.

Nara: Why is it all in Greece?

Fluffy: Don't ask me. Ask Ms. Kenyon. Anyway, you know the drill. I think I told you about the flames in the previous chapter. Ja ne!


	3. Old Friends In New Orleans

Fluffy: Hello, all. I received another epiphany, but for the wrong thing! I am now writing this story, named "Night Meeting" This story is a mix between Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark Hunter series, Inuyasha, and my creativity.

Nara: AHEM

Fluffy: Shut up, Nara. About this story, there might be a few words that you probably can't pronounce, translate, or define, so, I will mark them and pronounce and/or translate them for you at the end of the story. Without further ado, on with the story.

Kagome could not believe this. Kouga dumped her. It was bad enough that she weighed more than she should and she was being continuously chased by strange creatures for an unknown reason, but her boyfriend, Kouga just dumped her through her own e- mail account!

Dear Kagome,

I'm sorry, but my career is sky- rocketing and I need someone who could help me, not drag down on my path to greatness or have friends that want to kill me with a spell or something. I also need someone who could improve my image by dating someone that could match and improve my image. You're apartment building is still suitable, right? As if it would be suitable with your friends casting spells on it, and cursing everything else. I'll bring your stuff there in two days. See ya from the big screen!

Sincerely,

Kouga Ookami

That lousy little jerk. How dare he do that to her? If he was going to dump her at least say it to her face.Then again, she knew that this was coming. Right from the moment she decided to give him a chance to work for her friend, Wren's(i), Computer Company, Tigarian(ii) Technologies(iii). Now that he was an indispensable part of the company, Wren couldn't fire him or the company would fail. She just had to be friends with his wife, Maggie.

It was at times like this she really missed her friends. One of them being Nick Gautier(iv). He was so funny. A little perverted, but wasn't every guy she met? Anyway, the main reason she missed him is because he died a few years back. People keep saying that he went after the people who killed his mother, Cherise Gautier(v), and got himself killed. They were only half right. What they didn't know is that he was brought back as a Dark Hunter to go after the Daimons who killed his mother. Only she and her other friend Acheron(vi) knew. (A.N: She makes weird friends, doesn't she?)

If only he were like her old high school friend, Sesshomaru. He was not only her first friend in high school; he was the only friend that she could keep. She was always losing friends because of the strange things in her life. It wasn't her fault that she knew about the Katagaria and the Arcadians(vii). She lived in New Orleans, for crying out loud. She just had to be cousins with Tabitha Devereaux(viii), the most famous and certifiable vampire hunter in New Orleans. She may look like a simple boutique owner during the day, but at night, she is a psycho vamp hunter.

Anyway, Sesshomaru could have actually been popular. (N.N: I could hardly imagine it.)(A.N: Shut up, Nara!) All he needed to do was get rid of the Urkel-ish clothes. She would have called him, but he changed his number when they got out of high school. She missed him so much.

'I wonder what he's doing now. I hope he's thinking of me. Kagome stop being selfish. You know he probably has other things on his mind.'

Little did she know, he did.

'Oh, boy. Here we go again.' Sesshomaru got off of his private jet, only to be mobbed by crazy fan girls. Again. For the thirtieth time since he started traveling the country. Last week. He has only been to 10 states. No one knew his pain. No one except his old college professor and friend, Julian Alexander(ix). He really suffered. He was so handsome, that hardly any men were his friends. Only the men who were married and knew that their wives wouldn't do anything were his friends. Poor guy.

He really missed his friend, Kagome. She didn't care how he looked. She only cared about his personality. Tell the truth, he cared more about her than anything. He had a little crush on her when they were in high school. For years, he hoped she would return his feelings. He never had the chance to even admit his feelings because when he finally mustered up enough courage to tell her his feelings, they were graduating. But he always dreamed of meeting her again. He planned how it would all turn out. If she had a boyfriend who was bugging her, he would come up, kiss her like he would a girlfriend, and make her ex-boyfriend look like a complete idiot for dumping her. Or, if she were being mugged, he would save her, and maybe she would remember him. Then kiss her hero. Either way, he would get a kiss from her. The only problem is that he didn't even know what she looked like now.

'I wonder where she is. Wouldn't it be funny if she were here in New Orleans? Especially after all this time.'

What he didn't know is that she was. Convenient, eh?

After she closed down her boutique(x), she decided to head over to Sanctuary(xi). She was heading to Ursulines when she got a sinking feeling that she was being watched and followed. No matter what she said to herself, she couldn't shake it.

As she turned the corner, a foreign hand grabbed her by the arms and mouth and dragged her into a back alley. The foreign hands that grabbed her belong to three Daimons(xii). One of the Daimons said something that really scared her. "Hey, do we have to kill her now? Why don't we have some fun with her first?" She knew what he meant by "fun." To her dismay, they agreed to the plan. She tried to fight them off, but she wasn't as strong as she used to be. She was about to scream as soon as the one that had his hand on her face let go. Praying that someone could hear her, she kept screaming until one of the other men slapped her.

"Shut up! You don't want anyone to hear us, do you? If they do, they'll come quicker and we'll have to kill you immediately. You don't want that do you?"

She was about to show him just how much she wanted that, when, suddenly, she felt the men whose hands were on her arms instantly flew off. She looked around and all she saw was a very handsome man with waist long, silver, hair, glowing amber eyes, and just the right amount of muscle that made him built for speed, strength, and sex. He put all of Kouga's pretty boy looks to eternal shame.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. There was a woman who looked a hell of a lot like Kagome. 'Wait a minute. That scent. It can't be. Could it?'

Kagome would have just said thank you, but suddenly, she remembered something. Very few people had silver hair. Only Sesshomaru had amber eyes that glowed in such a dark place.

Sesshomaru was shocked. He'd been planning this type of reunion since he got into college. Now, here was his chance and he froze. This so wasn't fair.

Kagome just looked on with first, surprise. Then, a strange, almost remembering look, and finally recognition. It was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hello, Kagome."

Fluffy: Whoo. This chapter is officially completed. 4 pages, including the endnotes at the end of this document. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of "Night Meetings." I was really laughing while I was writing some parts of this story. I hope you laughed just as much as I did.

Nara: I laughed at the author.

Fluffy: Shut up, Nara. Or I will call Naraku and Remi (The temperamental member of the family that owns Sanctuary.)

Nara: YIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! Run for your lives!

Fluffy: --; Yeah. Don't ask. Anyway, you know the drill. Read, review, and in the words of my sister, " if you flame me, I will hunt you down, sic my 2 cats, Coal and Cinder, on you, and burn you like a witch while singing the chorus of 'Disco Inferno.'" Oh, and don't forget to read the endnotes after this author's note if you don't understand something. It will most likely be there if it is numbered in the story. By the way, When I say high school, I mean night school. Kagome hates day schools. Too many morons.

i Wren Tigarian-a Tigard(half tiger, half leopard) Katagari that is known for his reclusive demeanor, he was formerly very shy and quiet. However, if you gain his trust, he will always protect you from anyone trying to harm you. He was once a bus boy in the Katagari bar, Sanctuary, and had dreadlocks. He combed his haired and fixed himself up when he met Marguerite Goudeau. He is now mated to Marguerite.

ii Tigarian- a name for a member of Were- hunters called Katagaria(cat-uh-GAR-ee-uh)

iiiTigarian Technologies- Computer Company founded by Wren Tigarian's father, Aristotle Tigarian. In this world, it is the best next to Microsoft. Aristotle still doesn't like Bill Gates for that

ivNick Gautier- A former squire, Dark- Hunter servant, he is funny, wise-cracking, obnoxious, and honorable. He is the son of a career felon and an exotic dancer, but he takes after neither. When he was younger, he spent his childhood backstage at a bad club helping bouncers hustle clients. As he got older, he noticed his mother looking at things that she wanted but couldn't get. To stop that, he resorted to stealing. When the gang he was with decided to mug tourists, Nick was enraged and said that he wanted out. The kids were beating him up when a Dark- Hunter came, beat up the gang members, brought him to the hospital and got him a job as a Squire. He has principles, but he goes after women the wrong way. He killed himself when he was denied vengeance from Artemis on the Daimons because he still lived.

vCherise Gautier - The late mother of Nick Gautier. She had a heart of gold and a fetish to mother the world. She was cast out of her parents' house when they found out she was pregnant with Nick Gautier. Ever since then, she has been trying to keep food on the table even though Nick made enough money working as a Squire and dealing with law school. She was suspicious of Nick's job and his boss. She died of a Daimon attack in her house.

viAcheron- The very first Dark Hunter, he is 11,554 years old, even though he looks to be in his early twenties.. Pretty old ain't he? He is sort of the leader of the Dark Hunters, but he just can't control them that well. He has a special connection with Artemis, but he ain't telling me or anyone. He can do anything except control Artemis. He has a Charonte demon named Simi(Atlantean for "baby") who calls him akri(Atlantean for "lord and master") though she treats him more like a Dad than a master.

vii Arcadians(are-CADE-ee-uns)- Humans with the ability to take the form of animals

Were-hunters- any member of separate species that takes the form of animal as a normal form or using a spell. The names for the were-hunters are Litarian(lions), Drakos(dragons), Gerakians(hawks, falcons, and eagles), Tigarian(tigers), Lykos(wolves), Ursulan(bears), Panthiras(panthers), Tsakalis(jackals), Niphetos Pardalia(snow leopards), Pardalia(leopards), Balios(jaguars), and Helikias(cheetahs). Don't ask me how to pronounce them. I have no possible clue.

viiiTabitha Devereaux- an infamous vampire and a meddler in the Dark Hunters jobs. She has multiple weapons used for killing, seven sisters, and a hard head. She used to have eight, but the Daimons got to one of her sisters. She has no brothers. (Poor Mr. Devereaux.)She is married to the Roman Dark Hunter, Valerius Magnus, a very uptight Dark Hunter that lightened up. Thank the gods. (A.N: Cheesy Dark Hunter humor. Don't ask.--')

ix Julian Alexander- Said to be the bastard son of Diokles and Aphrodite, he was born 2,000 years ago. He was given the gift of eternal good looks and charm, incredible stamina, and invulnerability. He was also cursed by his mother for denying her for so long. He was cursed to have no woman deny him her body and to be envied by all mortal men. He suffered the curse of a loveless lifetime. He was cursed by his half brother, Priapus (god of sex) to be a love slave for all eternity. He also cursed the women who summoned him that once he leaves their bed, they will never be sated by any other man. He was recently freed by his wife, Grace Alexander, a sex therapist, and has twins and a son. The twins are named Niklos and Vanessa Alexander. The son's name is not known to me. One more is on the way.(Dog)

x boutique-In this story, Kagome owns a boutique. She sells the normal stuff sold at a boutique. Necklaces, dresses, anklets, the normal stuff. I don't know what to name the boutique. If you have an idea for what I should name it, tell me in a review.

xi Sanctuary- a bar that is home to anyone who is without a place to stay, or is wounded. The place was founded by Nicolette Peltier a.k.a Mama Lo and Aubert Peltier. It is actually a haven for anyone, no matter if they are human, Katagaria, Arcadian, or even a Daimon. It can even be a haven for the gods. A common hangout for Eros (Cupid).The main rule is "Do not attack anyone unless they attack first." The second rule is "Don't mess with the women. Especially, Aimee." The motto is "Don't bite me and I won't bite you."

xii Daimon- technically, a vampire. They are called Daimons because it's been around longer. They don't go after blood, though. They go after souls. They were once followers of Apollo, but they were cursed after committing a heinous act of jealousy. One of the curses being a life of thrice 9 years (27). Then, on their birthday, they would age and decay over a 24 hour period. Not a pretty picture, folks. When, they found a way to avoid their curse of death at twenty- seven, they became Daimons and need multiple souls to survive. They are continuously hunted by the Dark-Hunters.

Dark-Hunter- servants of Artemis. They are men who once died of a great injustice or betrayal. When they died, they were given a second chance. In exchange for 24 hours to get revenge on the one who wronged them, they would give up their souls and forever serve Artemis. There has been a big issue with all the Dark Hunters, though. They keep falling in love. Who knew?

Fluffy: For those who chose to read the endnotes, I know the bios are longer than anything else, but I know the people more by reading the books. Don't worry. This stuff will become relevant soon. Thanks for sticking around. I don't want to repeat it, so look to the author's notes before the endnotes.


	4. I Still Remember You

Fluffy: Hey y'all! Nara won't be joining because she had a little accident involving a baseball bat and a dump truck. You don't want to know. Anyway, I am sorry for not updating. Acheron has reprimanded me enough. On with the story!

* * *

Kagome was amazed. After at least 5 years of missing him, there was nerdy little Sesshomaru, except he transformed into the godly knight in shining armor. 

'Wait a minute. GODLY?! Where did that come from?! Sure he looks good but come on. Why should I be thinking that anyway? He probably already has a wife and a few kids! No ogling another girl's guy. Even if he is the hottest thing on two legs.'

Sesshomaru was bewildered by the change in expressions in Kagome. He was wondering what happened to her after all this time and this was no place to stay. He knew that from experience. After over 500 years, he did learn one thing or two. He especially learned that some things are more dangerous than others. He still remembered when he first met Kagome.

FLASHBACK

Sesshomaru was just reading his science book, wondering how the world worked when the coach of the day school and night school health teacher, Mr. Molnorowski came up with a few 20 year old guys. He knew it didn't take a genius to figure out what they wanted. He learned a while ago to hide his powers and not let anyone except the ones he meant to kill see them. Unfortunately, he couldn't kill these guys or his boss would blow a fuse and Sesshomaru would be nothing but dust in the wind.

"Hey, look what we have here. Mr. Nerdy decided to show how stuck up he really is," one of the men said. Sesshomaru was used to being called a nerd, but it still hurt. It was like his own kind calling him a freak. He knew that they were just bullies that loved to beat up on smart people because they had nothing better to do. He just decided to put up with them and deal with it. This time, he would give them something to choke on before they beat him up.

Sesshomaru calmly put the book down, closing his eyes so that he looked a little more intelligent and regal than usual. With this cold demeanor, he inquired, "Is it really wise for you to use your entire vocabulary in a single sentence?" While they sputtered and choked on that, he added, "It could be very dangerous to do that because, then, you'll get a massive headache when you think of bigger words like 'teacher' or 'principal.'"

When he got that jibe in, he realized that a crowd came in and the thugs were royally pissed off. They were just about to give Sesshomaru the beating of a life time when they heard someone yell, "Hey! Leave the guy alone, you lousy bunch of bullies!"

It was none other than the most popular girl in the night school, Kagome Higurashi. She was popular mainly because she was beautiful and smart, but she could kick ass as well as any guy. To the boys' dismay, they didn't know that. Instead, Mr. Molnorowski, who also didn't know her reputation, said, "Buzz of, girly, you might end up breaking a nail." The boys of course laughed at that before another one said, "Yeah. Go back to playing with your little dollies." In their bouts of laughter, they didn't notice that the very girl that they insulted was now seething and had her hands fisted.

Kagome finally said, "Had fun with those insults? Good, because, they're your late night snack."

With that said, Kagome rushed in and gave the widest guy a good right uppercut that sent him flying into the tallest guy and the guy that first insulted Sesshomaru. The rest of them looked on in amazement and did the only thing they could think of. They ran for their lives. Mr. Molnorowski wasn't as smart as those guys and just said, "So you can knock those guys out. Can you do the same to me? I'd like to see you try." Molnorowski, being the dimwit that he is, decided to "be nice" and even held his chin out for Kagome to hit. He most definitely regretted it when he got a swift, hard kick to his groin. Molnorowski only got one word out, which happened to be "Ooh," before doubling over, bug-eyed, holding himself in the way all boys do when that happens to them.

Kagome got a good laugh out of that and turned to find that the man she had just saved from the beat down of the century turned and left. Kagome ran after him and screamed, "Hey! Don't you think you should at least thank me for saving your sorry hide?"

Sesshomaru just turned and said, "Oh. Sorry about that, and thank you." Then he just left. He didn't want any friends because they would end up hurt by the ones who seek to kill him. He especially didn't want anything to happen to this girl. Even if he did deserve to even look at her, he didn't want this beautiful, fiery woman to be hurt, or even killed, due to the petty reason of knowing him. Like with his friends over in Egypt, his ex-girlfriend in England, and his family back home.

He was brought back from his musings by the woman in front of him saying, "That's it? Geez, why are you so anti-social? That's why people always pick on you. They think you're easy bait because they think you have no friends to help you."

"Perhaps I don't want friends. Maybe I want to be alone so I can pay more attention to my studies. Has that ever occurred to you?"

This left Kagome shocked. No one had ever put it that way to her before. She always figured that people liked having friends and the people without friends were unfortunate. After a minute of pondering this, she finally said, "Look, I'm sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean anything by it. I just get a little angry after a fight. Hey! I think there's a way we can help each other out. Look, you're the smartest guy here, right?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said suspiciously.

"Well, I'm the toughest person here. So how about this? You help me out with school and I'll help you out when you're in trouble. Deal?" She inquired as she held her hand out. Sesshomaru was amazed. No one ever asked to be his friend, or offered to help him out, before. This was refreshing. So, biting the bullet, he took his hand and simply said, "Deal."

He only wished this didn't come to bite him in the ass.

END FLASHBACK

Ever since then, Sesshomaru had helped to be 2nd in the graduating class. He was the first. Kagome was always there to help him out when Molnorowski and his thugs came to help until Molnorowski got fired and arrested for assault and battery as well as harassing a teenager in his day classes. So far, his decision to have her as a friend hadn't bitten him in the ass yet.

He always missed her so much. He wanted to be her hero. He wanted to be so much than her friend. Unfortunately, his Code dictated that he couldn't have any more than a one night stand with anyone. He wanted more than that with her as well. He wanted to be the one she loved, the one that she came home to. He wanted to be the one to make her happy. However, his boss would never let that happen.

Suddenly, he was smacked out of his fantasy with three simple words that he never wanted her to say. Kagome obviously been looking at his neck and asked, "You're a Dark Hunter?!"

Sesshomaru instantly tensed in her arms. How did she know about the Dark Hunters? How much did she know about the Dark Hunters?

"Don't worry about it, Sesshomaru. I won't tell anyone. I'm friends with a lot of the Dark Hunters." Kagome didn't lie. She was even friends with Valerius Magnus, the stiffest man in the past and present put together. However, she could be friends with all the mystical creatures in the world, but Sesshomaru will always be her best friend. Instantly, a glimmer of hope rose in her heart. If he was a Dark Hunter, then he was still single. There was also the chance that his true love would be able to set him free. She prayed to all the gods she knew of that it was her.

"Kagome. Sorry to break you out of Dreamland, but this not the place we should catch up on old times," Sesshomaru said with a twinge of humor.

Kagome suddenly remembered where they were and laughed. But, gods, how he missed her laughter. It reminded him of little bells playing a psalm as he passed by the churches after evening masses.

As they laughed, they headed for the one place they were both heading to. The bar named Sanctuary.

* * *

Me: Well, what will happen when they hit Sanctuary? 

Nara: I ain't talkin' to you.

Me: She's still angry about the whole sic Remi on her thing. Anyway, read and review. If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask. No flaming or I'll sic Remi on you guys. Just so you know, he turns into a bear and has a bad temper. Ja ne!


End file.
